Colonel Carter
by OneLie
Summary: Der Quantenspiegel sorgt für Verwirrungen, Sam trifft eine Entscheidung.


**Colonel Carter**  
  
  
  
**Autor:** OneLie  
**Rating:** PG (?)  
**Anmerkung:** Endlich fertig, puh. Ein riesiges, großes, blinkendes Dankeschön an die Betaleserinnen, die hiermit zu kämpfen hatten *g* Da wären meine Schwester Nora (wie immer), dann noch Syth (ohne der die FF sowieso im Müll gelandet wäre) und dann noch Vamp (die dem ganzen den letzten Schliff verlieh) Was tät ich nur ohne euch?!  
**Inhalt:** Der Quantenspiegel sorgt für Verwirrungen, Sam trifft eine Entscheidung.  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört wie immer einzig und allein meine Linksschreibung ;-) 

_____________________________________________________________

  
„Major Carter?" 

Verwirrt blickte Sam Carter zurück zu General Hammond, die Mappe mit den Daten der Aufklärungssonde in der Hand, war sie eben im Begriff den Raum zu verlassen, Hammond hatte die Besprechung für beendet erklärt und auch Daniel sah sie fragend an, in der Annahme sie wüsste worum es ginge, sie erwiderte den fragenden blick und er folgte Teal'c hinaus. Während Sam sich wieder setzte viel ihr Blick auf Colonel Jack O'Neill, der wohl mehr zu wissen schien, er war von vornherein sitzen geblieben, unbeachtet von seinen Kollegen die den Raum stürmisch verließen, ein Lächeln erschien in ihrem Gesicht, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck gedeutet hatte, es ging hier nicht darum das sie irgendetwas angestellt hatte, um einen Unfall im Labor, oder etwa um einen Fehltritt bei ihrer letzten Mission, auch wenn sie in seinem Gesicht nicht lesen konnte was es denn nun war, was General Hammond dazu veranlasste mit ihr sprechen zu wollen, aber sie erkannte doch das es nichts negatives war ... 

„General Sir, sie wollten mich sprechen?", fragend sah Carter von ihrem Colonel zu General Hammond und wieder zurück - „Major.", Hammond nickte ihr zu, „Setzen sie sich." 

„Wie Sie wissen hat der Präsident der Erweiterung der Sg-Teams zugestimmt ...", ergriff Hammond wieder das Wort, Sam nickte - „... und mir wurde ein Vorschlag für die Führung des neuen Sg-Teams unterbreitet ...", ein kurzer Blickaustausch genügte um Major Carter klar zu machen wer gemeint war - „Sir...", begann sie, doch der General war noch nicht fertig, „Es liegt mir natürlich fern mein bestes Team auseinander zureißen, daher bleibt diese Entscheidung ihnen überlassen, sie haben in den drei Tagen Ferien Zeit sich zu entscheiden und mir ihre Entscheidung dann umgehend mitzuteilen."  
Der Blick des Generals erklärte das Gespräch eindeutig für beendet und Sam stand auf um gefolgt von Jack den Raum zu verlassen. Draußen im Gang öffnete der bis dahin so schweigsame Jack endlich den Mund „Ich gratuliere ihnen Major!", sagte er lächelnd - „Sir, war das ihr Vorschlag?!", Jack schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich habe sofort zugestimmt, aber die Idee kam von weiter oben.", er lächelte weiter, während Sam irgendwie eher deprimiert drein sah. Inzwischen waren sie bei den Umkleideräumen angekommen, aus denen ihnen Daniel und Teal'c in Zivilkleidung entgegenkamen - „Was wollte der General von ihnen?", erkundigte sich Daniel mehr beiläufig als neugierig, doch das Gesicht Samantha Carters lies sogar Teal'c neugierig werden, Jack sah sich in der Runde um und beschloss die Situation zu lockern, „Das könnte sie uns doch bei einem Bier erzählen, was haltet ihr davon, ich lade euch ein ...", um ihn herum herrschte weiter Schweigen, „Sg1 auf geheimer Erdmission?!", die Augen verdrehend boxte er Daniel leicht in die Seite „Na kommt schon!". Der Wissenschaftler sah ihn fast schon besorgt an, „Ok", willigte er dann wenig begeistert ein, Jack nickte ihm zu und sah erwartungsvoll zu Teal'c der nach einem kurzen heben der linken Augenbraue ebenfalls nickte, alle Blicke blieben auf Sam haften, die die Nase leicht rümpfte und sich ihrem Schicksaal wenig begeistert fügte, „Wenn ich noch kurz die Uniform loswerden dürfte!", sagte sie und schob sich zwischen ihren Teamkollegen zur Tür hindurch - „Erlaubnis erteilt.", grinste Jack und trat zur Seite um ihr die Tür aufzuhalten. 

In diesem Moment schrillte der Alarm los. Nicht weit entfernt war in einem kleinen Raum mit zwei gelangweilten Wachen der Quantenspiegel aktiviert worden, die beiden waren eben noch im Stande gewesen den Alarm auszulösen, nun standen sie beide an der Wand und beobachteten mit den Waffen in der Hand das Geschehen. Auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels befand sich eine Welt, die wie so viele andere von den Goaulds übernommen wurde, ein Jaffa betrat den Raum erblickte den Spiegel und schoss ohne zu zögern auf die Frau die die Fernbedienung des Spiegels in der Hand hielt, sie schriee, zerrte den Mann der reglos neben ihr an der Wand lehnte mit sich und berührte den Spiegel ...  
Auf der anderen Seite angekommen war das erste was sie erblickte Teal'c der den Raum betrat, zwar in Kordhosen und einem karierten Hemd, doch unverkennbar derselbe Jaffa der sie eben angeschossen hatte, verzweifelt lies sie die Fernbedienung fallen und schoss mit ihrer Pistole auf Teal'c, als Jack eine Sekunde später den Raum betrat sah er die Frau nur mehr zusammenbrechen, geistesgegenwärtig sah er in den Spiegel aus dem ihm Teal'c in der Ausrüstung einer Schlangenwache mit einer Stabwaffe in der Hand entgegensah, er klaubte die Fernbedienung auf und beendete den Spuk, das seltsame Spiegelbild löste sich auf und er konnte nur mehr sich selbst in dem Quantenspiegel sehen.  
Böse funkelte er die beiden Soldaten an die Kartenspielend neben dem Spiegel gesessen hatten und nun völlig verdattert auf ihn und die am Bodenliegenden Menschen sahen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Major Carter, die hinter O'Neill hereingekommen war auf die am Bodenliegende Frau hinunter, die ihr mehr als bekannt vorkam, dann sah sie zu Teal'c und machte dem Ärzteteam Platz das soeben eintraf ... 

* * *

  
Im Besprechungsraum saßen 5 Leute, Teal'c mit einer verbundenen Schulter, Daniel immer noch in Zivil, Sam, General Hammond und zu guter letzt Jack der monoton einen Kugelschreiber auf den Tisch krachen lies. Ein Blick durch die Runde, in der ihn alle erwartungsvoll anstarrten, ließ Jack in seiner Tätigkeit inne halten und schließlich ein leises „Entschuldigung" murmeln ... ein Moment des völligen Schweigens trat ein, als eine sechste Person, gefolgt von Doktor Janet Fraiser den Raum betrat ... Samantha Carter, um den Kopf einen Verband, der den Streifschuss einer Stabwaffe verdeckte stand in der Tür und sah sich selbst neben dem angeschossenen Jaffa sitzen ... Sie schluckte „Teal`c.", begrüßte sie ihn zuallererst ohne dem Rest des Teams Beachtung zu schenken, dabei senkte sie leicht den Kopf, Teal'c erwiderte die Geste und Lächelte, soweit er es sich selbst erlaubte der blassen Frau zu, „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen Teal'c.", fuhr sie fast flüsternd fort. Teal'c sah fast verwundert an sich hinunter auf die Schussverletzung, dann fiel sein Blick auf die Verletzung seines Gegenübers, „Ich glaube wir sind quitt.", meinte er und Jack musste lächeln über diesen neuen Ausdruck im Wortschatz des Jaffas. Die Frau schüttelte plötzlich energisch den Kopf, „Ich", begann sie wieder leise, „Ich stand unter Schock. Ich habe den Quantenspiegel schon oft genug benutzt, ich hätte es wissen müssen, ich kenne dich sehr gut, in meiner eigenen Dimension hast du ebenfalls zu Sg1 gehört ..." - „In ihrer eigenen Dimension?", schaltete sich Jack ein, ihr Blick blieb auf Teal'c haften, das sie ihn angeschossen hatte schien ihr mehr weh zu tun, als ihm, der Jaffa senkte den Kopf ein zweites Mal, wie um das Gesagte zu Kenntnis zu nehmen, zu bestätigen, oder ihr zu verzeihen. Nun konnte sie sich dem Colonel widmen, der sie, wie alle anderen, fragend ansah, sie warf einen Blick zu Janet die immer noch neben ihr in der Tür stand und setzte sich dann endlich zu den anderen an den Tisch, seufzend griff sie sich an die Verletzung am Kopf - „War die Dimension aus der sie kamen nicht ihre Eigene Dimension?", wiederholte Daniel die schon gestellte Frage, sie sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf, „Es war seine.", antwortete sie, „Seine?", Jack sah verwirrt drein, „Colonel Jack O'Neills.", antwortete sie laut und sah ihn dabei an, „Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie dann „Er liegt auf der Intensivstation.", schaltete sich Janet ein. „Sie kommen aus zwei verschiedenen Dimensionen und die die wir sahen war nicht ihre?", wiederholte Daniel für sich selbst, sie nickte bestätigend, „Was die beiden Dimensionen allerdings gemeinsam haben ist das wir nicht mehr zurück können!", sagte sie trocken, sie richtete sich auf und blinzelte, „Ich will mich für mein Stören entschuldigen, eine warme Malzeit und ich mache mich auf die Suche nach einer Dimension in der ich überleben kann.", sagte sie bestimmt. „Halt, halt, halt!", rief Jack auf, „Nur mal so zum mitschreiben! Wie bitte?", die neben ihm sitzende, „originale", Major Carter sah zwischen ihrem Vorgesetzten und ihrer Doppelgängerin hin und her, „Wie lange sind sie schon unterwegs?", fragte sie dann verstehend, „48 Stunden sind es längst nicht mehr, aber ich weiß nicht wie bald der Kaskadenschock eintritt, da ich in der letzten Dimension tot war.", antwortete die zweite Sam. Jack verkniff sich einen Zwischenruf und verzog nur theatralisch das Gesicht um anzudeuten das er nicht mehr mitkam, doch keiner schien dem weiter Beachtung zu schenken, General Hammond erhob sich und willigte ein zu tun was nötig seien sollte, die anderen taten es ihm nach und Janet informierte sie beim Verlassen des Raumes über den Zustand des anderen Colonel O'Neills und warf ein dass sie es nicht für gut hielt ihn in seinem Zustand zu transportieren. Jack blieb sitzen ... 

„Colonel??", ertönte es zweistimmig, nachdem sich die Gruppe ein paar Meter vom Besprechungsraum entfernt hatte und zwei paar blaue Augen erschienen wieder in der Tür um ihn besorgt zu mustern, „Ähm ...", meinte er, „Schon Ok ... ich brauch nur etwas länger ... aber das mit diesen Kaktusschocks ist mir schon wieder eingefallen.", rief er ihnen zu, synchron schmunzelnd gingen die beiden Samantha Carters wieder ... 

* * *

  
Colonel Jack O'Neill war trotz seinem verdammten Glück nicht besonders gut davon gekommen, eine Schusswunde in den Bauch, die glücklicherweise alles wichtige verschont hatte, hatte ihn viel Blut verlieren lassen, als er bei Janet auf der Krankenstation ankam war er bewusstlos und bereitete ihr einige Sorgen, kurz wachte er auf, musste jedoch sofort mit Beruhigungsmitteln wieder zur Ruhe gebracht werden, da er wie wild um sich schlug und völlig ausrastete. Janet vermutete er stünde unter Schock, dazu setzte sie nicht erst ihre ärztlichen Kenntnisse ein, sie lauschte nur der Geschichte die ihr Sam zu erzählen hatte, es dürfte nicht angenehm gewesen sein, sein Team so zu verlieren und Colonel Samantha Carter wusste das selbst nur zu gut, ihr war sogar bewusst dass sie aus Egoismus gehandelt hatte als sie Jack rettete, sie war genauso wenig mutwillig als einzige Überlebende ihrer Welt zurückgeblieben, mit diesem Schicksaal nicht allein zusein half beiden wenig weiter und das Jack ihr das nie verzeihen würde konnte sie sich selbst erklären. 

* * *

  
„Mh, Carter?", erschrocken schoss Major Carter aus dem Tiefschlaf hoch, „Entschuldigen sie Sir!" schoss sie automatisch los, Jack O'Neill zog belustigt seine Hand von ihrer Schulter zurück, verwirrt rieb sich Sam die Augen, sah zwischen dem neben ihr stehendem und dem im Bett schlafenden Colonel hin und her und stand dann auf um leise den Raum zu verlassen. „Wie geht's ihm denn?", erkundigte sich Jack kaum das sie die Krankenstation verlassen hatten, Sam schien immer noch nicht ganz aufgewacht zu sein „Mh, er schläft.", stellte sie fachmännisch fest.  
„Wer von ihnen ist denn zuerst eingeschlafen.", fragte Jack weiter. 

Sam lächelte immer noch etwas verschlafen und es entstand eine Ruhepause.  
„Er wollte sterben.", stellte Sam dann plötzlich fest, Jack sah auf und sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich...  
„Carter?"  
„Das hat er mir gesagt, er wollte nicht gerettet werden, er wollte sterben ..." 

* * *

  
_Er wollte sterben, von irgendwoher ertönten die metallenen Schritte marschierender Jaffa. „Sir!", erklang eine ihm wohlvertraute Stimme und Sams Hand berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter, in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen, verwirrt sah er sie an, was erwartete sie, sollte er einen dummen Spruch fallen lassen, oder lieber irgendetwas patriotisches zum Thema Hoffnung sagen?  
Er wollte sterben ... er sah an sich hinunter auf den blutverschmierten Leichnam in seinen Armen. Daniel hatte das nicht verdient ... obwohl ... es war vorbei, Hoffnung war hier längst nicht mehr angebracht, vielleicht hatte Danny nur Glück gehabt, er hatte das schlimmste hinter sich, der Jaffa hatte ihn in den Rücken getroffen. Sam und Jack hatten sich umgedreht und gefeuert, zu spät, aber man soll die Hoffnung ja nie aufgeben.  
Nun sah Sam ihn an und er fragte sich ob sie ihm böse sein würde wenn er ihr vorschlug aufzugeben, es war doch das einzig realistische.  
Von irgendwoher ertönten die metallenen Schritte marschierender Jaffa, sie kamen näher, Jack hatte die Orientierung verloren, vielleicht nicht nur das, aber das war es was ihm in diesem Moment auffiel, er wusste gar nicht mehr so recht wo sie hinwollten bevor Daniel starb, dieses Gewirr von Gängen, sollten die Jaffa es doch erobern, solange sie nur die Finger von seiner Hütte und seinem See ließen, diesen Militärkomplex konnten sie haben, er würde ihn nicht vermissen, oder ...  
„Sir!", schrie Sam sprang auf und umfasste ihre Waffe fester, die Jaffa kamen ihnen entgegen, Jack stand immer noch völlig verwirrt auf und sah zu Daniel hinunter.  
Um die Ecke, an die Wand, in Deckung.... aber wozu? Und sollte er denen Daniel etwa einfach so überlassen ...  
Sams Schrei klang dumpf aus weiter ferne zu ihm durch, sie erwiderte das Feuer noch während sie sich in Richtung der nächsten Wand warf, sie warf sich gegen ihn und schubste ihn aus der Bahn.  
Und dann fiel sie um, Jack schüttelte den Kopf, alles war plötzlich wieder lauter und realistischer geworden, nicht mehr dumpf, weit weg und in Zeitlupe und ihm wurde klar das dieser Schuss nicht ihr gegolten hatte, dass sie im sterben lag, seinetwegen, weil er einen Moment ausgesetzt hatte ...  
Er schrie auf und hob den Blick ... und sah in zwei blaue Augen, da stand sie ... unversehrt, genau dieselbe, mit einer Zat in der Hand. _

_Sam hatte den Spiegel durchquert auf der Suche nach einer heilen Welt, sich im Krieg wiedergefunden ein paar Jaffa zur Strecke gebracht und dann ihn vorgefunden, der verstört da kniete umgeben von Toten und sie verwirrt ansah._

* * *

  
„Morgen.", murmelte Sam, als Daniel bewaffnet mit einem Kaffee neben ihr Platz nahm, sie hob den Kopf und sah von den über den Tisch verteilten Papieren auf.  
„Guten Morgen!", erwiderte Daniel und sah sie prüfend an, „Wie geht's unseren Gästen?"  
„Janet meinte ... 48 Stunden werden nicht reichen ..."  
„Und was wenn ..."  
„Was?!"  
„Wenn ... wenn sie und Jack nun auf die Suche nach einer geeigneten Welt gingen ... es ist nur so eine Idee ..."  
Sam sah ihn mit großen Augen an, dann fegte sie alle Papiere auf einen Haufen und klaubte sie auf, „Dann wär die Gefahr eines Kaskadenschocks für die beiden aufgehoben und ... keine schlechte Idee!"  
„Ob Jack davon auch so begeistert ist?!", Daniel besah sehnsüchtig seinen Kaffee, bevor er ihn dann stehen ließ um Sam hinterher zu eilen.  
Als Jack eine Stunde später verschlafen im Besprechungsraum zu den anderen zustieß war sein Schicksaal sozusagen schon besiegelt, General Hammond hatte zugesagt, dass Sam und er sich an Stelle ihrer Gäste schon mal auf die Suche begeben konnten, um den beiden eine geeignete Welt zu finden. Jack überlegte nicht lange bevor er versicherte in 10 Minuten startklar vor dem Spiegel einzutreffen und Daniel begann nach einer geeignet wirkenden Welt zu suchen, einer in der sie nicht nur die Goauld in Schach gehalten hatten, sondern in der auch Platz für Samantha Carter und Jack O'Neill war. 

* * *

  
Jack winkte Daniel auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels zu, „Er sollte sich einen Stuhl holen, wenn er vor hat da stehen zubleiben ist er selber Schuld.", raunte er Sam zu, Daniel konnte ihn sehen, doch nicht hören was er sagte, er erwiderte den Wink und nickte ihnen ein letztes Mal zu. 

Auf dem Gang herrschte gähnende Leere und Jack und Sam sahen sich misstrauisch um, das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten ...  
Sie rissen beide die Waffen hoch als plötzlich jemand um die Ecke auf sie zugerannt kam, erstaunt ließen sie die Waffen sinken als sie erkannten mit wem sie es zu tun hatten.  
„Cassandra.", sagte Jack laut, das Mädchen das zurückblickend, gerannt war als wäre ihr der Teufel auf den Fersen, wand ihm den Kopf zu und starrte ihn an.  
Das etwa 16 jährige Mädchen hatte ein kleines Kind auf dem Arm und Blut an den Händen, mit Tränenverzerrtem Gesicht sah sie Jack an - „Dad!", rief sie und lief auf ihn zu. Etwas verwundert schloss Jack sie in die Arme, das kleine Mädchen zwischen ihnen wimmerte leise vor sich hin...  
„Dad!", wiederholte Cassandra, „Es ... es war schrecklich, Mum wollte uns beschützen und dann ...", sie löste sich schluchzend aus der Umarmung und stieß ihn abrupt bei Seite, ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie Sam erblickte, das Baby auf ihrem Arm streckte die Arme nach Sam - „Mum?", flüsterte Cassandra, Sam schluckte ... 

Wie um das Chaos zu vervollkommnen ertönten die Geräusche der Rüstung eines sich nähernden Jaffas, Jack zog das verwirrte Mädchen mit sich an die Wand und gab Sam ein Zeichen, sie sprangen beide gleichzeitig aus der Nische hervor und zielten auf den Jaffa, dieser lies die Stabwaffe sinken und öffnete seinen Helm, zum Vorschein kam Teal'c, misstrauisch musterte er Jack der den Blick erwiderte und keine Anstalten machte auch seine Waffe sinken zu lassen.  
„Teal'c", rief Cassandra auf und lief ihm entgegen.  
„Solltet ihr nicht in Sicherheit gebracht werden?", fragte er und sah zu Sam hinüber.  
„Wir haben es nicht mehr in den Stargateraum geschafft, sie haben Mum erschossen und dann ...", hilflos sah Cassandra mit einer Kopfbewegung zu Sam und Jack hinüber.  
„Ich verstehe.", erwiderte Teal'c und hob seine Stabwaffe wieder.  
„Tust du das? Ich nämlich nicht.", Cassandra schüttelte weinend den Kopf. 

Sam hatte lang genug gelauscht, „P3R-233, der Quantenspiegel.", eindringlich sah sie Teal'c an und lies die Waffe sinken.  
„Wir sind nur zu Besuch hier.", ergänzte Jack. 

„Ich habe das C-4 untergebracht, wir können weiter.", Daniel traf neben Teal'c ein, als er in die Runde sah stockte er und sein Mund blieb offen stehen.  
„Das sind nicht Colonel Jack O'Neill und Colonel Carter.", erklärte ihm Teal'c.  
„Das hätte mich auch gewundert, Jack war doch eben noch ...", er deutete unbestimmt hinter sich und sah die beiden dann ungläubig an.  
„Der Quantenspiegel.", erklärte Sam. Daniel hob die Augenbrauen, dann zog er sein Funkgerät, „Jack?"  
Ein kurzes Rauschen folgte, „Daniel? Gibt es Probleme?"  
„Ähm, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht sollten sie vorbeikommen wenn sie fertig sind." 

„Bevor wir's uns hier gemütlich machen, sollten wir unser Kaffeekränzchen nicht vielleicht woanders hinverlegen?", meldete sich der schon anwesende Jack zu Wort. 

* * *

  
„Die Tokra haben uns Hilfe zugesagt, allerdings dauert das noch knapp 2 Stunden. Bis dahin lautet der Plan es Aprophis so ungemütlich wie möglich zu machen.", berichtete der andere Colonel O'Neill nachdem sie sich alle in der Abstellkammer für mitgebrachte Artefakte, in der auch der immer noch geöffnete Spiegel stand, versammelt hatten und Jack seinerseits berichtet hatte weswegen er und Sam hier waren. 

„Wir haben nicht vor die Erde so schnell aufzugeben, das heißt wir können Colonel Carter aufnehmen und wer weiß, vielleicht wird ja in den nächsten drei Stunden noch ein Platz frei ...", Jack warf einen Blick auf Cassandra die völlig verstört in einer Ecke hockte und auf das Kind das er inzwischen auf den Arm genommen hatte, „Könnt ihr die beiden mitnehmen?", Jack sah seinen Doppelgänger eindringlich an, bis dieser nickte, „Wir schließen den Spiegel sicherheitshalber, aber wir hängen einen Zettel an unseren Spiegel damit ihr uns wiederfindet ...", stimmte er zu.  
„4 Stunden.", legte sein Gegenüber fest und reichte ihm das Kind.  
„48 Stunden dann müsst ihr Cassie abholen.", erwiderte Jack.  
„Das werden wir."  
Klar, ich weiß doch wie pünktlich ich bin.", Jack grinste. 

„Können sie Verstärkung gebrauchen?", fragend sah Sam von einem Colonel zum anderen. „Wir können jeden gebrauchen.", antwortete Teal'c stattdessen.  
„Carter?", Jack konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass sich Hammond über die 2 weiteren Gäste freuen würde, dass er auch noch Verstärkung bereitstellen würde kam Jack mehr als unwahrscheinlich vor.  
„Ich hatte an mich gedacht Sir.",, erklärte Sam, Jack überlegte einen Moment, als sein Doppelgänger ihm zuvor kam, „Wir haben sie heute schon einmal verloren, es wäre mir lieber dich in Sicherheit zu wissen.", wechselte er in einem Satz von „Sie" zu „Du".  
„Es ist ihre Entscheidung.", stellte sie Jack daraufhin frei und wusste schon wofür sie sich entscheiden würde, „Sie ist Major der Air Force.", stellte er an sein Double gewandt fest. „Ich werde dem General erst mal einiges erklären müssen, dann komme ich zurück.", sagte er noch, dann durchschritt er den Spiegel zusammen mit Cassie und dem kleinen Kind auf seinem Arm, um dem Daniel, der auf der anderen Seite gewartet und ratlos zugesehen hatte, zu erklären was geschehen war. 

* * *

  
„General, Sir, ich versichere ihnen das wir nicht auch noch einen Platz für Cassie suchen werden müssen, ich meine ich selbst habe mir versprochen ..."  
„Colonel!"  
„Sir? Wenn ich diese Welt für verloren halten würde, meinen sie ich hätte Carter dort zurückgelassen ...?"  
Hammond legte die Stirn in Falten und sah Jack fest in die Augen, dann seufzte er und erhob sich, „Doktor Fraiser bittet sie auf die Krankenstation."  
Jack stand ebenfalls auf und verließ das Büro seines Vorgesetzten im Eilschritt ... 

Auf der Krankenstation angekommen traf er auf Teal'c und Daniel, Teal'c hatte von Janet das schreiende kleine Kind auf den Arm gedrückt bekommen und Janet schien sich mit Daniel zu unterhalten.  
Jack nahm Teal'c das Kind ab und ging zielstrebig auf Cassandra zu die etwas weiter entfernt in einer Ecke auf dem Boden hockte.  
„Hey, wie geht's?"  
Cassandra hatte die Beine an sich herangezogen und mit den Armen umschlungen, sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn kurz an, „Wir werden doch wieder heim gehen können?", erkundigte sie sich leise.  
„In 4 Stunden." Antwortete Jack zuversichtlich.  
Hinter ihm räusperte sich Daniel, Jack stand aus der Hocke auf und wendete sich ihm zu.  
„Was ist?", fragte er und sah Daniel und Janet verständnislos an, beide hatten in ihrem Gespräch innegehalten und musterten ihn geradezu misstrauisch.  
„Es ist nur...", Daniel deutete auf Cassandra und dann wieder auf Jack,  
„Worum es gerade ging war das Cassandra kein Wort gesagt hat seit ihrer Ankunft hier.", erklärte Janet.  
Jack drehte sich noch mal nach Cassandra um als wollte er sicher gehen das sie von der selben Person sprachen, er schob die Unterlippe leicht vor, „Naja... solange sind wir ja noch nicht hier."  
Janet schüttelte den Kopf und sah in leicht verzweifelt an ...  
Als sie gegangen war warf Daniel ihr einen besorgten Blick nach.  
„Ich kann ja nichts dafür das Cassies Familie in dieser anderen Welt nicht aus Janet besteht.", rechtfertigte sich Jack. Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Und außerdem find ich diese Situation auch nicht grade amüsant ...", fuhr Jack fort.  
Daniel legte den Kopf schief und sah prüfend zwischen ihm und dem Kind auf seinem Arm hin und her, Jack lächelte dem kleinen Mädchen zu und sah dann wieder zu Daniel, „Finden sie nicht die Kleine hat Carters Augen?"  
Daniel verdrehte die Augen leicht und schmunzelte ... 

* * *

  
„Daniel, Sie kommen mit mir mit.", abrupt drehte sich Jack der Tür zu und marschierte los.  
Teal'c hob ratlos eine Augenbraue auf Sams fragenden Blick hin, sie drehte sich ein letztes Mal nach dem Spiegel auf dessen anderer Seite Janet gerade in den Raum stürzte und sich der Kinder annahm, Jack drehte sich um und schien ihr aufmunternd zuzuzwinkern, Sam versuchte sich an einem Lächeln und folgte dann Teal'c.  
„Er kann mich nicht besonders leiden?", murmelte sie Teal'c eher feststellend als fragend zu.  
„Im Gegenteil.", erwiderte Teal'c ohne sich nach ihr umzudrehen.  
„Das habe ich befürchtet.", meinte Sam.  
Nachdem Teal'c den Gang mit seinen Augen abgesucht hatte, drehte er sich doch nach ihr um und kurz erschien es Sam so als würde er ihr aufmunternd zulächeln, zumindest seine Augen, die Mundwinkel blieben regungslos. 

* * *

  
„Carter?", erklang Jacks Stimme rauschend aus dem Funkgerät, wobei es auf Sam irritierend wirkte das Selbiger gerade auf sie zukam.  
„Sir?", erwiderte sie.  
„Ich bin's, das Original. Hören Sie, ich bin hier beim Quantenspiegel, ich hab ein Team bei mir das General Hammond ihnen zur Unterstützung schickt, ich werde aber auf der anderen Seite gebraucht, also ..."  
„Ja Sir. Wir sind auf dem Weg zu ihnen." 

* * *

  
„Nicht das ich das hier für ineffektiv halte, aber ...", begann Sam zaghaft, sie hatten sich alle vier in einer Art Abstellkammer versammelt.  
„Es ist als würden wir denen die Schnürsenkel zusammenknoten und hoffen das sie deswegen die Eroberung der Weltherrschaft auf morgen verschieben.", ergänzte Jack, sie sah ihn verwirrt an und nickte dann. „Ich habe mir überlegt ... kennen sie die Asgard?", Jacks Blick genügte als klares Nein, „Wann hatten die Tokra vor zu kommen?", fragte sie zum wiederholten male.  
„Sie sind theoretisch seit einer Stunde da.", antwortete Daniel.  
„Sie waren mir immer schon zu sehr Theoretiker.", stellte Jack fest  
„Also die Asgard ...", begann Sam ... 

* * *

  
„Nervös?", erkundigte sich Colonel Samantha Carter als sie sich Jack in der Kantine gegenübersetzte.  
„Wie kommen Sie darauf?"  
Sie lächelte, „Niedlich!".  
Jack zog die Augenbrauen kritisch zusammen sein Major hätte sich das nicht erlaubt, andererseits war sie das ja auch nicht.  
„Niedlich?"  
Ihr Lächeln erstrahlte noch heller, „Lassen sie uns nicht näher darauf eingehen. Haben sie dem General nicht erklärt das diese andere Welt es mit Sicherheit schaffen würde? Warum sind sie jetzt so besorgt?"  
„So bin ich eben. Niedlich!", erwiderte er wobei er das letzte Wort leicht dehnte, „Das ich das gesagt habe ist vier Stunden her und damals nahm ich noch an in vier Stunden wäre das abgeklärt, außerdem war ich in dieser Welt kaum eine halbe Stunde, ich konnte die Situation schwerlich abschätzen, was ich Hammond mitteilte war lediglich ... war lediglich..."  
„Ihr erster Eindruck, wobei sie in dieser halben Stunde keinen einzigen Jaffa, ausgenommen Teal'c zu Gesicht bekommen haben?"  
Jacks Mund verzog sich, „So ungefähr" , gestand er.  
Sie nickte und wurde ernster „Und?", fragte Sie.  
„Ich werde den General darum bitten mich rüber gehen zu lassen.", antwortete Jack plötzlich entschlossen und stand auf. 

* * *

  
„Wir kommen nicht ans Stargate, das können sie vergessen.", erklärte Jack.  
„Sir ...", Sam sah ihn leicht verzweifelt an, bei all ihrem Vertrauen zu ihrem Vater, sie glaubte nicht mehr daran das die Tokra sobald auftauchen würden und wenn sie nicht mehr daran glaubte dann musste Jack ihren Berechnungen nach auch längst nicht mehr auf sie hoffen. Sie sah die Asgard als ihre einzige Hoffnung an, Aprophis hatte längst den Stützpunkt in der Hand, sie hatten den Funkkontakt zu Sg2 verloren, vermutlich waren Teal'c, Daniel, Jack, Sie und ihr Team die einzigen die noch auf freiem Fuß waren. Sam wusste genauso wie Jack das sie nicht so einfach in den Stargateraum einmarschieren konnten, doch sie wusste auch das es nicht viele andere Optionen gab.  
Jack sah sie immer noch an, darauf wartend das sie ihr Gegenargument brachte, aber es blieb bei dem „Sir..."  
Jack gab sich geschlagen und sah in die Runde, „Irgendwelche Ideen wie wir da lebendig durchkommen könnten?" 

„Daniel, halten sie sich bereit, wir sind jetzt im Kontrollraum, es kann sich nur mehr um Stunden handeln.", Jack verstaute das Funkgerät wieder an seinem Platz und sah Sam zu die wie besessen auf die Tastatur vor sich einhackte, nachdem sie die Schutzwand die ihnen die Sicht auf den Torraum versperrte geöffnet hatte schloss sie die Iris des Tores durch das soeben weitere Jaffa eintrafen, mit einem kurzen Ausfall des Lichts sorgte sie für Verwirrung und als das zuletzt angewählte Wurmloch sich endlich geschlossen hatte wählte sie K'tau an, den Planeten von dem aus sie den Kontakt mit den Asgard aufnehmen wollten.  
„Sie kennen die Nummer auswendig?", erkundigte sich Jack erstaunt.  
„Aus den Koordinaten lässt sich ..."  
„Sie meinen dieses PR-Zeugs?"  
„Ja Sir."  
„Ok...", er griff wieder zu seinem Funkgerät, „Daniel? Wir treffen Sie gleich unten ..." 

* * *

  
„Carter? Verdammt wo stecken Sie?!", innerlich fluchend irrte Jack durch die verlassenen Gänge des SGC, seit er den Spiegel durchschritten hatte war ihm niemand mehr begegnet, das einzig beruhigende was er daran finden konnte war das die Goauld den Stützpunkt offensichtlich verlassen hatten, was er aber von der Abwesenheit von Menschen halten sollten wusste er nicht so genau. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen das sie nicht alle nach dem sie die Welt gerettet hatten nachhause gefahren waren um auszuschlafen, zumindest nicht diejenigen die hier in dieser Dimension nicht zuhause waren, diese Erkenntnis beunruhigte ihn zunehmend. 

„Jack?", als Jack sich umdrehte kam ihm Jacob entgegen.  
„Jacob?"  
„Was ist hier los?"  
„Eine gute Frage ... ausgesprochen gute Frage! Du bist doch schon seit einigen Stunden hier, oder?" 

* * *

  
„Colonel?", schockiert hechtete Sam zu ihm.  
„Hat Daniel es durchs Tor geschafft?", fragte Jack.  
Sam schluckte, „Ja, er Teal'c und Zadderfield..."  
Jack nickte und zuckte leicht zusammen als sie sein T-Shirt hochzog um sich die Schusswunde anzusehen. Sams Gesicht verzog sich ebenfalls, als hätte sie einen Stromschlag erlitten, sie schob sein T-Shirt wieder vorsichtig zurück, wie um die Wunde zu verdecken und legte ihre Hand auf als könnte sie damit heilen.  
„Sieht nicht gut aus was?", schlussfolgerte Jack während er den Versuch machte den Kopf zu heben.  
„Das wird schon!", Sam lächelte enthusiastisch und kroch näher an ihn heran um seinen Kopf zu stützen.  
„Sehen Sie's so...", Jack hustete und sah zu ihr hoch, „...das stellt das Gleichgewicht wieder her ..."  
„Sir?"  
„Der Überschuss von meiner Sorte... wäre doch nicht schön gewesen... ganze dreimal mich und sie nur mehr einmal..."  
„Sie reden Unsinn.", antwortete Sam und Jack legte überrascht ob dieser Direktheit die Stirn in Falten, „Das hätten Sie nicht tun dürfen.", wies sie ihn weiter zurecht und eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg abwärts um in seinem Gesicht zu landen.  
„Jederzeit gerne wieder.", Jack hustete erneut... 

* * *

  
„Mehr können wir im Moment nicht für euch tun.", Thor sah von Daniel zu Sam die völlig aufgelöst und abwesend wirkte.  
„Das war mehr als genug.", versicherte Daniel.  
„Ihr hattet Glück das wir in der Nähe eures Planeten waren, Aprophis ist euch weit überlegen..."  
Teal'c unterbrach ihn mit einem Nicken, „Wir wissen Eure Hilfe zu schätzen.", schnitt er dem Asgard das Wort ab, selbst er schien mit seinen Nerven langsam am Ende zu sein...  
„Wir würden gerne mit euch in Kontakt bleiben aber im Moment...", diesmal war es Thor der Daniel das Wort abschnitt, „Ich verstehe, ich werde euch zurück senden."  
Ein gleißendes Licht erfasste die Besatzung des SGC's oder was noch von ihr erhalten war, Thor hatte Aprophis die Gefangenen abgenommen und gerettet was zu retten war, es bedeutete vielleicht viel für die Erde, doch die Gruppe der Überlebenden aus dem Chayenne Mountain war klein genug um sie alle aufeinmal im Torraum abzusetzen... 

* * *

  
Kaum nachdem Jack und Jacob sich im verlassenen Stützpunkt getroffen hatten trafen sie auch schon im Stargateraum auf die Gesuchten...  
„Sam!", freudig eilte Jacob auf sie zu. Sam blickte zurück zu Teal'c und Daniel, in ihrem Blick war neben der Verzweiflung plötzlich Wut zu erkennen, sie drehte sich wieder „ihrem" Vater zu und kam ihm langsam entgegen, selbst Jack war schockiert sie so zu sehen, sie sah verweint aus, Kleidung und Hände blutverschmiert und dann dieser Blick...  
„Für deine Tochter bist du ein paar Stunden zu spät gekommen.", sagte sie kalt und ging an Jacob vorbei... 

* * *

  
Als Jack die Augen öffnete, bemerkte er einen Gast, Cassandra saß neben seinem Bett auf einem Stuhl und starrte an einen imaginären Punkt in der Luft, das er aufgewacht war schien ihr nicht einmal aufzufallen, „Mh... Hi?", machte Jack leicht heiser auf sich aufmerksam. Das Mädchen schreckte zusammen und erwiderte seine Begrüßung erst mal.  
„Was genau tust du hier?", erkundigte sich Jack, er war sich nicht mehr ganz sicher was in den letzten Stunden passiert war, er war sich nicht einmal sicher ob er die Flucht in eine Parallelwelt nur erträumt hatte, das letzte woran er sich dunkel erinnern konnte war seine Unterhaltung mit einer der Major Carters, wobei er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte wie sie in das Bild gepasst hatte...  
Cassandra schien nicht damit gerechnet zu haben das er noch mal aufwachen würde, „Ich verstecke mich vor Janet.", gestand sie.  
„Auf der Krankenstation?", Jack hätte fast zu lachen angefangen wenn ihm nicht schon das reden so schwer gefallen wäre.  
„Sie ist etwas überfürsorglich.", erklärte Cassandra ihm.  
„Jack sah an sich hinunter bis an das Fußende seines Krankenbettes und dann noch auf den seltsamen Kasten der neben ihm gleichmäßig piepste, „Du hast Probleme!"  
Cassandra musste lächeln, dieser Sarkasmus war ihr wohlbekannt, „Wahrscheinlich in etwa dieselben wie du.", erwiderte sie trotzdem ernst... 

* * *

  
„Der Platz für ihren Doppelgänger ist frei.", wendete sie sich an Jack und trottete weiter, Jacob sah ihr verwirrt nach...  
„Ok, Leute wir gehen!", Jack winkte dem Team zu das sie zur Verstärkung geschickt hatten und nickte Daniel zu, „Wir bringen die Kinder... und... die anderen."  
„Welche anderen?", Jacob sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen... 

* * *

  
„Colonel O'Neill.", vorsichtig lugte Colonel Carter in das Krankenzimmer.  
„Carter?", Jack schien guter Laune zu sein, am Fußende seines Bettes, links neben seinen Füßen saß Cassandra im Schneidersitz und schien mit ihm zu plaudern...  
„Cassandra, Janet sucht schon nach dir..."  
„Hat sie je etwas anderes getan?", Cassandra verdrehte die Augen stand dann aber auf und ging.  
Sam blieb in der Tür stehen und sah Jack an.  
„Schlechte Neuigkeiten?", schlussfolgerte dieser.  
„Cassandras Vater... also... der O'Neill ihrer Welt ist gestorben...", Jack schloss die Augen. „Wir werden gleich durch den Spiegel gehen, Janet wollte es dem Mädchen erklären und dann..." 

„Sein Sie vorsichtig."  
„Ich bitte Sie Doc, würde ein Rollstuhl nicht völlig ausreichen?"  
„Ich werde es meiner Doppelgängerin da drüben nicht antun ihnen zu erlauben das Bett zu verlassen... Wo sind die Kinder, Sie werden die Kleine doch nicht vergessen haben?", es schien Janet nahe zu gehen die drei die sich unter ihrer Obhut befanden zu verabschieden.  
„Ich hab die Kleine! Und nein ich werde sie nicht fallen lassen.", Colonel Carter bemühte sich um ein Lächeln.  
„Cassandra?", Janet drehte sich nach dem Mädchen um, „Pass auf dich auf!", Janet eilte auf sie zu und umarmte sie stürmisch, eben so schnell ließ sie wieder von ihr ab und wendete sich erneut Sam zu, „Das wird schon!", meinte sie und umarmte auch Sam.  
„Wie es wird weiß ich zwar nicht, aber ich stimme dir zu..." 

* * *

  
„Die Entscheidung hat ja immer noch zwei Wochen Zeit.", murmelte Sam während sie auf den See hinaussah.  
„Meinen Sie wirklich wir haben zwei Woche frei, die Welt wird nicht solange ohne uns auskommen, sobald ein Angriff von Schlangen oder Robotern droht werden wir zurückgerufen ... oder wenn der Computer dort abstürzen würde... allerdings würden dann nur sie den Urlaub abbrechen müssen..."  
Sam schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, „Ich weiß nicht wie ernst sie die Urlaubsplanung nehmen, aber wenn ich den Stützpunkt schon mal verlasse dann kehr ich nicht so schnell wegen einem Pseudoweltuntergang zurück."  
Jack sah sie erstaunt an, „Meinen Sie ich wäre nicht hartnäckig genug?! ... Zurück zum Thema... Ja oder Nein...?"  
Sam lächelte noch etwas breiter aber versuchte sich wieder auf das Thema zu konzentrieren, „Mit einem neuen Team und als Major würde ich anfangs nur auf Missionen gehen die nun ja..."  
„... langweilig sind?! Das bedeutet einen Stein für „Nein""  
„Sir, ich zweifle nur ungern an ihnen und dem was sie tun, aber wie soll dieses Abwiegen von pro und contra zu etwas führen wenn sie die Steine in den See werfen... ?"  
„Sie mit ihrem Genie dürften es doch wohl schaffen einfach mitzuzählen..."  
„Das hätten sie mir gleich zu Anfang sagen müssen..."  
„Dann werden wir die Steine suchen gehen müssen..."  
Sam erhob sich lächelnd und streckte Jack die Hand entgegen um ihm aufzuhelfen, „... dann auf ins Wasser, Sir... obwohl... noch etwas...", Sam beugte sich wieder hinunter und klaubte vier weitere Steine auf, „Einer für Daniel, einer für Teal'c, einer für Sie und der ist für ihre Hütte und denn netten See."  
„Hütte und See? Das wären zwei!"  
„Ich glaube damit ist die Entscheidung gefällt... Sg1."  
„Sie haben doch mitgezählt!" 

Ende 

© 2002 OneLie

  
  
  
feedback (wäre wahnsinnig nett ;-) )  
  
  



End file.
